The Jimbo Gaylist
by SmolNSmart
Summary: Yes, you've read the title, and NO, it's not a joke. Here, I publish a collection of parody songs dedicated to my favorite mlm/wlw Jimmy Neutron ships, not yaoi or yuri. Please be kind as to restraint your homophobic reviews, especially annoying Jindy comments. Made by LGBTQ JN fans, for LGBTQ JN fans.
1. I Kissed A Boy

Pairing: Jimmy/Nick

A parody of the Jupither song of the same name. Not the original Katy Perry version.

* * *

 **I Kissed A Boy**

 _This was according to the plan_

 _For my admission_

 _I got so brave, notebook in hand_

 _But lost cognition_

 _I came for the answer_

 _Just wanna find it out_

 _Proceeded my research_

 _To feel how it felt_

 _..._

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _Stood tip-toe to reach up his lips_

 _I kissed a boy, just for science_

 _I hope Ms. Vortex don't mind it_

 _Don't know if wrong, don't know if right_

 _Maybe I'm in love, alright_

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

 _..._

 _Though you may hate me just by now_

 _Why should it matter_

 _You're the experiment I prowled_

 _For human nature_

 _It's not what smart boys do_

 _Not even at this age_

 _My big brain's so confused_

 _Can't even think straight_

 _..._

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _Stood tip-toe to reach up his lips_

 _I kissed a boy, just for science_

 _I hope Ms. Vortex don't mind it_

 _Don't know if wrong, don't know if right_

 _Maybe I'm in love, alright_

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

 _..._

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _I kissed a boy, just for science_

 _Ms. Vortex don't mind it_

 _..._

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _Stood tip-toe to reach up his lips_

 _I kissed a boy, just for science_

 _I hope Ms. Vortex don't mind it_

 _Don't know if wrong, don't know if right_

 _Maybe I'm in love, alright_

 _I kissed a boy, and I liked it_

 _I liked it_


	2. SyFy Boi

Pairing: Jimmy/Timmy

A parody of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Ah, what a beautiful day to bash Jindy. ^_^

* * *

 **SyFy Boi**

 _He was a boy_

 _She was a girl_

 _Can I make it any more obvious_

 _He was a nerd_

 _She did tai-chi_

 _That makes sense to me_

 _He wanted her_

 _He'd never tell_

 _Ironically, she wanted him as well_

 _But following day_

 _She gave disapprove_

 _Cuz she had a problem with his attitude_

 _..._

 _He was a syfy boy_

 _She gave him a "Bye, my boy"_

 _He wasn't smart enough for her_

 _She had a pretty face_

 _And his head was big as space_

 _He needed to shrink it down for her_

 _..._

 _8 years from now_

 _She sits at home_

 _Feeding her Humphry_

 _She's all alone_

 _Up on Channel 9_

 _In front of her eyes_

 _Syfy boy earning the Nobel prize_

 _She calls up her friends_

 _They already knew_

 _Attending his public live interview_

 _She tags along_

 _And stands in the press_

 _Looks up at the man that she reject_

 _..._

 _He was a syfy boy_

 _She gave him a "Bye, my boy"_

 _He wasn't smart enough for her_

 _Now he's made history_

 _His work solving every need_

 _Does your smarty pants see what he's worth_

 _He was a syfy boy_

 _She gave him a "Bye, my boy"_

 _He wasn't smart enough for her_

 _Now take a better look_

 _You'll find his face in the book_

 _Does your smarty pants see what he's worth_

 _..._

 _Sorry girl, but you missed out_

 _Well, too late, that boy's mine now_

 _We are more than just good friends_

 _This is how the story ends_

 _Too bad that you couldn't see_

 _See what this kid grown to be_

 _This is no magical act_

 _He used his brains, that is a fact_

 _..._

 _He's just a boy_

 _Guess what, so am I_

 _Can I make it any more obvious_

 _We are in love_

 _Haven't you heard_

 _We're the best of separate worlds_

 _..._

 _I'm with the syfy boy_

 _I gave him a "Bye, my boy"_

 _"I'll be with Chip after the show"_

 _I'm right in the studio_

 _Recording the song I wrote_

 _About a girl he used to know_

 _I'm with the syfy boy_

 _I gave him a "Bye, my boy"_

 _"I'll be with Chip after the show"_

 _I'm right in the studio_

 _Recording the song I wrote_

 _About a girl he used to know_


	3. Retro Nights

Pairing: Jimmy/Nick

Here's something with a little humor. Parody off of Summer Nights from Grease. I like to headcanon that Jimmy had a cute little crush on Nick during the movie era. ^_^

* * *

 **Retro Nights**

 _ **Nick:** Some hot "rocket" came with a blast._

 _ **Jimmy:** Some eye-candy in sight as I passed._

 _ **Nick:** I met a kid bashful on me._

 _ **Jimmy:** Met a boy as cute as can be._

 _ **Jimmy & Nick:** Lindbergh days finally paid cuz, uh oh, those Retro Nights!_

 _Oh well-a oh well-a oh well-a!_

 _ **Nick's buds:** Tell me more, tell me more! Just how big was his head?_

 _ **Carl & Sheen:** Tell me more, tell me more! Was he bad as they said?_

 _Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!_

 _..._

 _ **Nick:** He flew by me. Crashed in a tree._

 _ **Jimmy:** Hungry squirrels pounced right at me._

 _ **Nick:** I saved his life, then helped him down._

 _ **Jimmy:** He fought off those critters around._

 _ **Jimmy & Nick:** Cosmic skies ran up so dry, but uh-oh, those Retro Nights!_

 _Oh well-a oh well-a oh well-a!_

 _ **Carl & Sheen:** Tell me more, tell me more! Was it love at first sight?_

 _ **Nick's buds:** Tell me more, tell me more! Did those things ever bite?_

 _Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!_

 _..._

 _ **Nick:** We played new games at the arcade._

 _ **Jimmy:** Helped his homework, and got him some A's._

 _ **Nick:** He took me on a trip to the moon._

 _ **Jimmy:** We slept out, and woke up at noon._

 _ **Jimmy & Nick:** Shining stars all up so far, but uh-oh, those Retro Nights! _

_Oh well-a!_

 _ **Nick's buds:** Tell me more, tell me more! You mean you didn't hurl?_

 _ **Carl & Sheen:** Tell me more, tell me more! You sure he's got no girl?_

 _..._

 _Shooda-bop bop! Shooda-bop bop! Shooda-bop bop! Shooda-bop bop! Shooda-bop bop Shooda-bop bop! Shooda-bop bop! YEAH!_

 _..._

 _ **Jimmy:** He got softer, holding my hand._

 _ **Nick:** What was I doing? I should've ran._

 _ **Jimmy:** He was sweet. 12 aged pre-teen._

 _ **Nick:** Well he's okay, you know what I mean_

 _ **Jimmy & Nick:** Solar heat, jock and nerd meet! But uh-oh, those Retro Nights!_

 _Oh well-a!_

 _ **Carl & Sheen:** Tell me more, tell me more! Were you ready this rate?_

 _ **Nick's buds:** Tell me more, tell me more! Man, I thought you were straight._

 _..._

 _ **Jimmy:** Sunday night, that's where it ends_

 _ **Nick:** So, I told him we'd still be friends. _

_**Jimmy:** Then we made our true love vows._

 _ **Nick:** Wonder what he's planning now._

 _ **Jimmy & Nick:** Gravity weighs down our glee, but uh-oh…_

 _..those Retro NIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!_

 _TELL ME MORE! TELL ME MORE!_


	4. Jimmy

Pairing: Jimmy/Timmy

Jenny (by Studio Killers) parody.

* * *

 **Jimmy**

 _Jimmy, darlin'_

 _You're my best friend_

 _Sure, you are smart, but they're things I only know_

 _Why I borrow your toothbrush so often_

 _I'm ripping those strands right off of your comb_

 _..._

 _Don't wanna ruin our friendship_

 _But let's be lovers instead_

 _With a wand, it can happen_

 _Just for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _..._

 _Jimmy, darlin'_

 _Partner and friend_

 _Science can't help you find the answer I only know_

 _Watching you talk, here and then_

 _Nothing I get, but your words mean much to me_

 _..._

 _Don't wanna ruin our friendship_

 _But let's be lovers instead_

 _With a wand, it can happen_

 _Just for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _Don't wanna ruin our friendship_

 _Or even force it with magic_

 _So for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _..._

 _Jimmy, take my hand_

 _'Cause we are more than friends_

 _Always kicking butts until the end_

 _Jimmy, understand_

 _I'm here to defend_

 _Your future from your blonde haired girlfriend_

 _(Oh, what you two have won't tie up)_

 _Forget senorita_

 _(Oh, what you two have won't tie up)_

 _Forget senorita_

 _Forget senorita_

 _..._

 _Don't wanna ruin our friendship_

 _But let's be lovers instead_

 _With a wand, it can happen_

 _Just for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _(Oh, what you two have won't tie up)_

 _I'll be your lover instead_

 _(Oh, what you two have won't tie up)_

 _Just for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _Jimmy..._

 _..._

 _(Oh, what you two have won't tie up)_

 _I'll be your lover instead_

 _But for now, you're my dearest friend_

 _Jimmy…_


End file.
